


Shopping with Style

by NocturnaIV



Series: Meanwhile [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Disney doesn't show us Ben in the short videos, Descendants 3.5, Drabble Sequence, During Canon, Established Relationship Huma, I decided to write about what he's doing, Kind of Anti-Mal, Kind of Platonic Bumarry, Multi, Post-Descendants 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Since Mal and Evie decided to take over most of the preparations, Ben found himself with some free time. So he decided to help Harry and Uma while they choose their outfits for his wedding.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma, Platonic Ben/Harry Hook, Platonic Ben/Harry Hook/Uma, Platonic Ben/Uma
Series: Meanwhile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912090
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

One of the things Ben had learned from Uma was that she couldn't sit straight even if her life depended on it. For example, in the limo Uma had been moving for a few seconds, not feeling comfortable until she sat on her side, placed one of her legs on Harry's lap, and stretched the other on top of the mini-refrigerator. Only then did she stay still.

Harry, on the other hand, was the type of person who couldn't be still for a second. The pirate usually moved unpredictably, like the sails of a ship with the wind. At that moment, Harry was casually caressing Uma's knee and thigh with the curve of his hook as he stared at Ben.

“I thought Audrey was coming to pick us up,” Uma commented out loud.

“She had to attend to a problem in her kingdom. So she asked me to take her place.” Ben looked at them. “I owe you big gratitude for pointing out what an idiot I had been to her. I missed being able to talk to Audrey.”

“For a good guy, you fail terribly in the basics,” Harry commented, leaning in his direction so fast that anyone would have jumped back, fearing being attacked.

Ben nodded instead. Harry was right. He had failed to apologize directly to Audrey after he was done with her. Love potion or not, he had publicly humiliated her. Ben had been willing to make a public apology because it was what Audrey deserved. But she refused.

‘ _We are friends, Ben. We have both failed each other in recent years. But we are still friends.’_ Audrey had reminded him.

“Do you have time to take care of this? Harry and I can do it on our own.” Uma framed an eyebrow “Shouldn't you be busy planning your wedding?”

Ben shrugged. In Auradon it was normal for royalty to marry noticeably young. The whole story of true love and happily ever after included a wedding. Ben had grown up dreaming about all of that. Although, if he was honest, he had imagined it completely different.

“I have time. Mal and Evie are taking care of most of the things.” Ben replied.

“But it's also your wedding.” Harry pointed out.

Ben looked through the glass and didn't lose his smile.

“I'm fine with whatever Mal chooses.” He answered.

To his surprise, a tentacle grabbed his torso and made him close the considerable distance between his seat and Uma and Harry's. In a blink, he was dangling slightly over the pirates' faces. Harry was looking at him as if a second head had suddenly appeared in him. Uma was upset.

“That you all almost closed the island was because of this attitude of yours. You give Mal too much freedom with Auradon policy.” Uma breathed slowly to calm herself “I understand that weddings are very important to the bride at Auradon. But it is also your wedding. So, tell me, what are Mal and Evie doing today?”

“Actually, Mal asked me for this moment alone because she's going to ask Evie to be her maid of honor.” Ben smirked, “Do you still want me to be there?”

Harry laughed and stroked his chin. Uma rolled her eyes and almost threw him back to his seat. Ben settled back, considerably impressed with Uma's power. He hadn't thought that she could partially transform. That had been interesting.

“I don't see why we have to buy fancy clothes for your wedding. But you can come shopping with us.” Uma replied, crossing her arms.

He wanted to thank her for her interest in his happiness. Strangely, he and Uma had a friendship. For his part, Ben knew when it had happened. But he wasn't sure about Uma. He only knew that at some point she had become protective of him. And that was nice.

“Well, it's your wedding. I suppose we can give you the honor of having your opinion and vote in what outfit we will look more devilishly attractive. After all, this is all for you.” Harry winked at him teasingly and daringly.

“Oh, that will be easy. I'm sure anything would look amazing on you two.” Ben responded without losing his cool.

Uma laughed wickedly and moved her face in amusement. Harry adjusted his hair, but Ben could tell that his ears were blushed.

“Oh, this is going to be interesting,” Uma commented out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben must have suspected it wouldn't be a normal trip to the city. But on the other hand, he wasn't complaining either. When the limo pulled up, Uma looked out the window and noticed that they were in the center of Auradon. She slowly looked at Ben and then at the crowded streets.

“Is there a problem?” Ben asked out loud.

Harry looked out the glass and his smile turned sinister. The pirate leaned close to Uma's ear and whispered something without taking his eyes off Ben. He waited. When it came to Uma and Harry, it was best to wait. Uma smiled, which was dangerous. Because the last time Harry had whispered something in her ear, he had ended up tied to the mainmast.

“Worried?” Harry asked.

Making sure it was a question without an answer that gave Ben any power. So, he shrugged and following Uma's style, he looked away from Harry and instead paid attention to Uma.

“It's not going to be fun to go out and have everyone recognize you. I don't want to appear in poorly focused photos.” Uma raised her hand.

Ben felt as if invisible fingers were holding his chin.

“So, let's give you a day off from your popularity.” She replied and moved her fingers as if writing something in the air.

He could have sworn it was Greek. But Ben stopped thinking that when invisible fingers slid all over his body, stretching the fabric of his clothing, touching his skin to _accommodate it._ His body slightly lost its balance. His hands gripped the seat and he caught his breath as he saw feminine hands.

_And a female voice left out of his mouth._

He covered his mouth. He could feel plumper lips. Ben lifted his gaze to Uma and Harry and felt chills. Uma was biting her lower lip and had a twisted smile. Harry was looking at him the way Ben admired at a new presentation of his favorite dessert.

“What?”Ben lowered his hand and looked at her face in the reflection of the window.

Audrey had once told him that he was prone to getting into the most curious trouble. Ben had said they weren't problems, just new experiences.

 _This_ was classified as a new experience.

Uma had transformed him into a girl.

“This is what you would look like if you were born with a different chromosome.” Uma tapped her lower lip “I admit I expected something more _princess_ and less...”

“Shieldmaiden.” Harry found the right word.

“But it’s a good surprise.”

Ben nodded at his reflection. That would be the most appropriate classification. The girl who was looking at him in the reflection of the window was strong. With a powerful and attractive face. And intense hazel eyes that were fierce thanks to his thick eyebrows. His brown hair was slightly wavy and draped over his neck. Ben touched the smooth skin of his face. His chin was strong. Ben looked at his strong legs in his blue dress pants and his shirt had changed to a white silk top covered by a dress jacket. Ben noticed he was wearing a belt with a scabbard. But the sword wasn’t there.

“How…?” Ben asked.

His voice was harmonious, but it seemed trained to give orders.

Uma leaned forward and spread her legs to give herself space on the seat, her turquoise hair framing her face. Harry seemed to understand what was happening because he separated from Uma enough. She raised her hand and in the blink of an eye, she was transformed into Harry. She lowered her hand, now she was Gil. Uma moved her hand to the left, and she became Evie. She moved her hand to the right and now her mother was grinning at him. Uma closed her hand and was her again.

“Sea witch.” She pointed out “This is much easier than transforming a mermaid into a human.”

“Your pronouns?” Harry asked.

“The same.” Ben looked at his body and nodded and did a mental scan. Yes, the same.

Harry got out of the limo and opened the door, in a gesture of theatrical chivalry, the pirate helped Uma out. She laughed and was pleased with the gesture. Ben reached out to leave, feeling his cheeks flushed. He just hoped he didn't lose his balance. But the pirate's hand closed on his wrist and helped him out. Ben found that he was still the same height. Harry seemed just as surprised by it.

“Oh, that's definitely our first stop,” Uma announced, pointing to a store with mannequins displaying incredibly stylish female suits and rather extravagant jewelry.

Ben took a step but realized his suspicion was true. His center of gravity had shifted slightly. Now he was lighter in certain parts of his body and his balance was delivered to different parts. Once again it was Harry who captured his arm and helped him walk.

“Come on, dearie. We don’t want the goods to be damaged, right?” The pirate teased.

Uma looked at Ben over her shoulder and winked at him.

“Tell me, how are we supposed to pay for this? I left my chest full of rubies at home.” She joked.

“I will pay for everything, it will be my pleasure.” Ben brought his hand to his chest in a very natural gesture in him, but he pushed it away when he noticed the softness he found there.

Harry chuckled. Uma shuddered with amusement.

“Oh, I'll make you regret this.” She promised out loud.

Ben looked around. No one was staring at him. No member of the press was on top of him. No annoying click of cameras in the distance.

No, Ben didn't think he was regretting all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I...? Did I just write a gender bender of Ben? Without planning it?  
> The original idea was to change his appearance a bit. But I could feel Uma say "Oh no, this is going to be better."
> 
> I don't regret anything!


	3. Chapter 3

Ben preferred to sit in one of the armchairs near the changing room and just let them shop. That was the fifth store they went to and he had discovered something fascinating. Uma liked to dress well. No, not only that. She liked having a big wardrobe. He must have suspected it when it had been obvious that even with limited resources within the island, Uma managed to get everyone to look at her. He was suspecting that neither Evie nor Audrey could compete with Uma's wardrobe. Especially now that she had it from his credit card and not caring that he was paying for everything.

On the other hand, when it came to accessories and cosmetics, Harry had a critical eye. He recognized expensive jewelry from charms. He could tell if a cosmetic was good just by feeling its texture. Harry had an incredible taste for the exceptional. And when he shot a look at Ben and he nodded, the pirate didn't question him again. Harry could wander into a store, took something, look at it against the light, and return it. Regardless of whether it was the most expensive thing in the store. What Harry had was an exquisite taste. And a fascination for intrinsic work with filigree or glass.

Ben had almost forgotten that they were there to buy fancy clothes. He had been more entertained by the salesmen's reaction when Uma and Harry took over the store. Neither of them seemed to notice the noticeable binary division that existed. Uma could take a shirt from the men's section along with a belt and attach them to pants at the waist to come out of the changing room looking amazing. Harry always showed up with the perfect accessory to turn her outfit into something unforgettable. They always looked at him like they expected him to say it was enough. But it wasn't.

How to explain it?

Ben was enjoying himself not having to carry any decisions. Nor did he have to fight them to accept his gifts. It had only been enough that a single glance exchange for them to accept his good gesture and enjoy it without guilt. Ben had always been generous. He knew it was a luxury he could afford. And it made Ben really happy Ben with just looking how Uma vibrated with satisfaction when she took another shopping bag as if it were a new acquisition for the treasure or how Harry will teach him that you never had enough eyeliners.

On the other hand, Ben was being able to relax without feeling like he was constantly being watched. Thanks to Uma, he didn't have to worry about someone taking pictures of him or being aware that his presence in a place meant a lot to the people around him. Usually, it was exhausting for Ben to visit a place, because all the staff and owners were trying to please him. He had to smile and be enthusiastic so as not to hurt anyone's feelings. Ben was the king all the time. But now he could relax and just enjoy the experience without forcing himself.

Also, there was something special about seeing how the sellers exchanged glances when they saw him pay for all of Harry and Uma's purchases.

“They think you are our Sugar Mommy.” Harry put his arm around his shoulders and smirked.

“And can you tell where you learned those words from?” Ben asked, much more used to hearing his own voice sound so feminine.

“The question is how do _you_ know the meaning of that?” Uma joked from the changing room.

He laughed and realized that if it had been a girl, he would have the worst laugh in the world. Ben found his laugh so funny that he choked on it and it ended up sounding terrible. Harry leaned against his side, not letting go. Ben noticed how the sellers looked at them and whispered among themselves.

How did they look?

Ben always asked himself that question when he noticed that people were staring at him too much when he was around someone.

What image was he giving to his people?

But this time it didn't matter. Whatever was going on in their minds, it was no longer Ben's responsibility. He relaxed and leaned closer against Harry. The pirate's hand caressed the back of his neck and the tips of his fingers began to give Ben a small massage that only relaxed him more.

“You are like a puppy whose owner doesn't play with,” Harry whispered.

The pirate seemed to be teasing Ben, but at the same time, he wasn't stopping. So, Ben shrugged, not giving it too much thought. Harry's fingers continued to work against his stress, forcing him to drop his head forward. His hair fell like a curtain around him. That felt good too. Hair a bit long. The softness of that curtain that didn’t hide his relaxed smile. He couldn’t do that with his regular appearance. Even less a few days before his wedding. No matter if it was something as harmless as that. Harry pulled him against his chest and lowered his hand to the beginning of his neck.

“Stress about the wedding?” Harry asked.

“Regin.” He downplayed the issue “Probably bad posture.”

“I know. Uma has the same stress points as you. Although I imagine you shouldn't have them on your legs.” Harry chuckled “If you sit on a table for too long, your legs hurt too.”

Ben laughed. Yes, he could imagine Harry resting his big hands on Uma's shoulders and doing his part to relax her. Leading a sectorized island must have been a nightmare and Uma had done it so well.

Someone took his chin and made him lift his face. Ben was surprised to see Uma, so stealthy, standing between his legs. She smiled and just to annoy him she put her hands on his knees, closing the distance between them.

“What do you think? Worthy for your wedding?” She joked.

Uma straightened up. 

Ben hoped Mal's dress was sparkling. 

“My darling, you look... like a dream.” Harry gasped, getting up to admire her.

Ben nodded. Uma hadn't chosen a dress. She was wearing a turquoise suit, almost white. The jacket was open, framing a sparkly crystal crop top. The fabric was so thin and transparent that the crystals seemed painted on her skin. Ben felt that someone had seen an elegant diamond necklace and had thought from there to transform it into an incredibly elegant top. Uma pulled off her jacket and pushed her hair back to show what looked like her back with a line of diamonds running down her spine and encircling her waist.

“Let it out. I don't want you to look at me like that while you marry someone else.” Uma joked maliciously.

Ben choked on her words and looked away. Auradon was full of beautiful women. Incredibly attractive people. But none of them went around looking like a goddess adorned by the sky and the sea. Harry stood behind Uma, almost mesmerized, and drawn to her. Ben wondered what the setting would be like if they were the ones to get married. Harry would surely stop all the ceremony to admire his future wife. Which would be the most appropriate while the rest of the guests caught their breath.

Uma had that effect.

Ben suspected it was a divine effect or her heritage as a siren. But everyone seemed, at least a little, fascinated and in love with Uma.

“You look awesome.” Ben denied “You look devilishly attractive.”

Harry smirked and Uma bowed, very satisfied with the effect she had achieved and went to change. That was Harry's turn to go hunting around the store for one more accessory before going to the changing room. Uma sat next to him, a soft smile on her lips.

“This has been fun.” She looked at him “But this must seem childish to you.”

He denied it so hard that his hair hit his face. Uma took his chin and gently slid her fingers to comb his hair.

“I remain impressed by this discovery. I expected a petite princess but I got the kind of girl I would want in my crew.” Uma bit her lower lip “Oh, on the island I would have had to fight Harriet for you.”

“Harry's sister?” He remembered.

“Yes, she has her crew.” Uma nodded “Many attractive girls joined. You can't blame them.” She winked at him.

Ben smiled. Pirates were different from Mal and her gang. Even Jay wasn't that bold. But at the same time, when Harry or Uma spoke, Ben felt that they were being sincere. The seduction was just a side effect.

“I am having fun. And I don't think it's childish that you enjoy getting everything you deserve. If I could, I would compensate you for much more. This doesn’t cover all that you deserve.” Ben looked at his hands, still not believing the change Uma had made in his body “Is this going to be recurring? Me with this female form.”

“Only if you want. Although I don't think you want to get to your wedding like this.” She shrugged. “This may be our little secret, Bee. A moment of rest. I think anonymity suits you.”

He nodded. That sounded good.

“Yes, this is easier than kidnapping you, don't you think?” Harry commented out loud.

Ben didn't even know there were suits like that. He reached over and touched the pants. The black fabric had unnoticeable patterns, dots that looked like pyrotechnic fires. But no one would notice it with the naked eye, the pattern was the same color as the pants. But it gave it a special texture. The scarlet jacket was longer than usual, no buttons, the edges had fleurs-de-lis made with silver threads. Ben found it interesting that Harry chose that pattern. The white shirt had no buttons down to the sternum. But that gave Harry a very elegant rebellion. The suit formed his broad back and highlighted his hips. The most interesting thing was that his hook looked like part of the outfit. An accessory. That must be because of the rings he was wearing, which matched the silver chain and the earrings in the profile of his ears.

When Ben looked at Harry, he winked at him.

“Devilish?”

Ben nodded, finding no other way to put it.

Uma did it better. She pulled the pirate off the hook's curve and bring him near her. Harry leaned over her, losing his balance a little and regaining it at the last moment. Uma buried her fingers in his hair. He fell into her spell. Uma whispered something against his lips.

Promises Ben avoided hearing. Instead, he looked around. The sellers who despite having more customers were staring at them. Not to King Ben. But to the two handsome pirates with incalculable chemistry and the girl who paid for everything.

Ben wasn't complaining.

Actually-

Uma's hand pulled him against her. Ben had to hold onto Harry to keep from falling on Uma. She laughed seeing him so nervous.

“You're funny.” Harry helped him up “Ready to go?”

Ben nodded. Instinctively he reached his hand out to Uma, finding that Harry had done the same. His hand was so delicate next to the pirate's. But Uma took both and got up. As in other stores, she headed for the exit. Harry stayed with him while he paid.

Back in the limo, Ben realized he was sitting next to them. All purchases were in the other seat.

“Bee,” Uma called.

When he looked at her, Uma gestured her hand in the air. Ben felt it, he returned to his original appearance. His hands touched his face and short hair. Hours in another body made him appreciate knowing his own balance and form.

“Did you have fun?” Harry asked with a degree of contempt.

“Yes.” Ben replied, “I've never had so much fun shopping.”

“For other people.” Uma settled against Harry's side and he put his arm around her shoulders. “Your concept of fun is fascinating.” And she pulled her legs up onto Ben’s lap.

Uma could never sit up straight.

“Whenever you want, we can repeat it.” Harry shrugged.

Ben thought about it and smiled.

“To save time, Mal and I have divided the tasks. She will choose the cake. And I’ll decide on the menu.” He looked at them “Do you want to come with me?”

Uma and Harry exchanged glances.

“Now he's inviting us to eat,” Harry whispered loud enough for Ben to hear.

“What an unexpected series of events.” Uma looked at Ben and smiled dangerously at him “Anytime, Bee.”

Ben smiled. That was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last short video was updated and I didn't finish writing what Ben did during the first one. I am so messy.
> 
> By the way, I wrote a list of prompts for [fictober](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request for me to write something from there, don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.  
> Thanks for reading my fic.


End file.
